I can't Believe You
by Chi Ookami
Summary: This IS a MedixMegaman bashing songfic made especially for Ohohen,Clamplover and Alisi, It's about when Roll finds out about Mega being with Medi when he said he loved her.


**Hi y'all Charlow here again, this IS a MedixMegaman bashing songfic (sorry all u MedixMegaman lovers) this is about Roll and how she takes the news about Mega being with Medi when he said always loved her. Hope you like it **

**The song is called Here We Go Again by Trina featuring Kelly Rowland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Trina or her songs. **

**

* * *

**

Look  
I aint got nothin ta say to you  
I cant even believe you  
You know what  
Im too fly for this shit  
You playin yourself

**I can't believe you did this to me…**

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)  
No No No

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it   
(Not this time)

**Who do you think you? King of the Net?**

Whatchu think this is?  
You treat me like a random chick  
You done forgot who introduced you to rocks  
And poppin all that cris an shit  
Who letchu hit it from tha back  
Anyway that chu like  
And any debts i can pay tha price  
I thought i was a chick you would make your wife  
And now a bitch cant even stay tha night (You wack)  
I cant even look in ya face  
Witout wantin ta slap you  
Damn i thank God i aint get that tatoo  
You betta thank God i aint have tha strap boo  
You aint even worth that trick get at chu  
Matta fact  
Trick get at dude  
I'm convinced  
Aint got shit ta ask you  
And tell tha trifflin bitch  
She can have you  
I aint lookin atchu no more  
Im lookin past you

**Well if that's how you wanna play, then fine Protoman was right when he said I could do better then you…**

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I can't take this no more)  
No No No

**So don't come crying to me when she dumps you…**

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it  
(Not this time)

**And don't bother to get jealous when you see me with someone new…**

When ma girl came through wit tha news  
All i did was think about me and you like damn (Damn)  
What a chick gotta do to get wit a real man  
That know how to stay true like man (Man)  
No more quarter ta eights  
You betta hop on a bus or a cab  
I shed so many tears  
Cant believe how many years  
Tha baddest bitch put up witch yo dusty ass (Yeah)  
Now you know that im tha queen of Miami (Uh huh)  
All that loud talkin, lying  
Save that shit for ya mamy (Ha..Ha)  
Sounds like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (talk too much)  
Im like uh huh, okay, wassup, shut up

**One day you're going to regret this…**

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)  
No more No more

Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you tellin me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
I aint tryna hear it  
(Not this time)

**But I ain't worried one bit...**

Now all my ladies say (Ohh Ohh)  
If you feel me say (Ohh Ohh )  
If you cant take no more say  
No no no (no no no)  
No no no (Ohh)

Here we go (Here we go)  
Here we go again (Go again)  
Now you tellin me (Yeah yeah)  
That she is just a friend (Say she's just a friend)  
And why she's callin you  
At 3 o'clock in tha mornin  
(I cant take this no more)

**So when you come back tonight don't be surprised if all ya stuff is gone…**

Thats why im packin up my jewels  
Grabbin up my furs  
Ill be back for all my shoes and purses  
Watch me bounce  
In my seven fourty five  
Ill be ridin out  
Cause I aint tryna hear it  
Not this time

**Cause I don't care about anymore. **

**

* * *

**

**Well there ya go all finished MedixMegaman lovers please don't be mad, Please review and no flames please.**


End file.
